


half full

by morino



Series: [ verse ] - bend don't break (year 3) [5]
Category: springwave
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morino/pseuds/morino
Summary: i want you to have your way with me. (i want you to want me.)sometimes, it's possible to bite off more than one can chew.[ bend don't break; ryung/hyuntak ]





	half full

Ryung had been awake since too early this morning, Kyungwon's alarm always too loud for him to sleep through, despite how hard he tried. He'd been for a run in the park, and eaten breakfast. By the time he'd returned to the dorm most of the guys had left for their own errands or practice. Ryung took a seat on the sofa, switching the television on a low volume and trying to pay attention to the news.

 

.

 

As he wanders past the lounge on his way to the kitchen, Hyuntak's disappointed in himself for finishing his shower earlier that morning. His hair is no longer wet, and he has clothes on instead of a towel. Being wet and shirtless always made impromptu seduction easier, but as Hyuntak's feet slowed to a stop at the sight of Ryung on the sofa, he decided that his post-shower self, clothes on and hair done, would have to do. "Ryuuung," he coos, now slowly stepping away from his former beeline and closer to the sofa.

 

.

 

He doesn't even clock Hyuntak until he's speaking, and the cooing is enough to make him raise an eyebrow. "Hey monkey." He takes his eyes away from the television for a moment just to glance at the younger male, and then returns his gaze to the screen. "What do I owe the pleasure this morning? I figured you'd be out like a light or coaxing Hiwan into something incriminating."

 

.

 

His reaction is almost immediate - Hyuntak's entire body stiffens at the mention of Hiwan, the smile he had been preparing to show off locking before it could start to shape out on his lips. Hyuntak takes a breath in and after a moment the stiffness is gone, replaced by a sugary smile and an equally sugary voice as he presses right up to the back of the couch and leans forward to loosely wrap his arms around Ryung. "My Ryung senses were tingling, I just had to see you."

 

.

 

Ryung doesn't flinch when he feels the back of the sofa shift as Hyuntak leans against it. He doesn't flinch when arms are wrapped around him, and the too sweet voice is in his ear. "Sure they were." He flicks through the channels, stopping only when he finds a programme he actually enjoys. "You've seen me."

 

.

 

"Barely." Fingers walk down Ryung's chest and only stop when they get to the hem of his shirt; Hyuntak leans forward the lower his hand travels, keeping his face close to the side of Ryung's. Hyuntak's close enough that he can feel his breath bounce off of Ryung's cheek when he talks. "I want to see more of you."

 

.

 

He doesn't move, but he knows this is bold for Hyuntak. "You couldn't handle more of me, monkey." His voice is still steady, attention still on the programme he actually now wanted to watch. "You do smell good, though. Is that the mint body wash you used? It's good."

 

.

 

"I always smell nice." Hyuntak pulls his arms away so he could walk around the side of the sofa, plopping down next to Ryung. He stays as close as he can without actually mounting him, one of his hands moving to rest on the other's waist as Hyuntak placed his chin on Ryung's shoulder. "How about we try a strength test, Ryung?"

 

.

 

Ryung scoffs, but doesn't mention anything about how that's debatable. He doesn't follow Hyuntak until he's sat beside him, and Ryung gives into the fact that he won't be watching his programme uninterrupted anymore. "A strength test?" He lifts his hand to turn the television off so he can give Hyuntak his full attention.

 

.

 

"We can see how long the body wash lasts," his eyes fall from Ryung's face and down to his neck, Hyuntak taking a moment to drag his bottom lip between his teeth before lifting his gaze back up. "And how long it takes before I can't handle any more of you."

 

.

 

"We can do that." Ryung nods, though he keeps his hands to himself at this point. "Did you wash behind your ears, this time?" He asks with a smile, leaning his head back against the sofa as he watches Hyuntak.

 

.

 

Hyuntak blinks at the question before a frown is curling his lips. He leans back slightly. He can't tell if he should be offended or if Ryung's doing that thing he does with him again. "What do you mean did I wash behind my ears?  _ This _ time?"

 

.

 

Ryung smiles and then shrugs his shoulders. "You know." He lifts a hand to poke Hyuntak's nose. "Just this time, like last time. And the time before." He keeps his smile on his face as his hand drops. "Don't get so defensive."

 

.

 

The bridge of his nose crinkles upon contact and Hyuntak has to stop himself from leaning back any further. He feels like he's being patronized, which isn't a new feeling where Ryung was concerned, but it feels worse now, somehow. "I'm not getting defensive, you're--" Hyuntak bites his tongue.  _ Don't call him stupid, he's probably not into that. _ There's also the matter of his reaction probably affirming what Ryung's just said, but Hyuntak doesn't have time to think or care about that right now. "Yes, I washed behind my ears."

 

.

 

"Good." Ryung smiles, wondering at what point Hyuntak would give up and go in search of easier prey. "So that means we can go as far as you want." He leans towards the other slightly, head turning so his cheek is resting against the sofa now. "Which I'm willing to bet is maybe.... not that far."

 

.

 

Hyuntak knows exactly what he has to do now, and he almost grins knowing that Ryung's finally aligned himself exactly where he wants him, odd sounding bet aside. But then it doesn't sound so out of place, not when Hyuntak moves his hand away from Ryung's waist to rest it on the couch, only to be met with Hiwan's face staring back at him. He's livid about pizza he shouldn't have left lying around, and then he's smirking about something else. About how right he's going to be. Hyuntak climbs onto Ryung's lap with less finesse than he would like, but there's no space for things like that when he's in the middle of proving Hiwan wrong. "Why wouldn't I want that?" He asks with a coy smile, voice buttery smooth as he rests both hands on either side of Ryung's head. "I'm willing to go as far as you want."

 

.

 

Ryung raises a brow once he has Hyuntak on his lap. He doesn't make any movement to push him off, or reject any advances Hyuntak wants to make. He just smiles. "Oh you'd want it." He laughs, hands falling to rest on the others waist as he settles on his lap. "You're the one taking charge here. I'm not contributing until I know you won't scamper off again."

 

.

 

Hyuntak experimentally shifts around, leaning in a little closer to Ryung, but he can't shake the red sign in his head telling him that this was all too familiar. The couch, his knees on either side of a set of thighs he wouldn't mind being stuck between. "I'm not going to." His hands squeeze at the couch, Hyuntak trying to let the feeling seep out of his palms and into the couch where it won't bother him anymore. "I want you to have your way with me."  _ I want you to want me _ is left unsaid.

 

.

 

"Alright." Ryung says after a heartbeat. He lets his hands wrap behind Hyuntak, fingers linking together. "Right here?" Ryung breathes, mouth close to Hyuntak's ear. He tests the waters, pressing a light kiss just below Hyuntak's ear lobe. He wonders how messy things would be between the group of Hyuntak was to stay planted firmly on his lap, Ryung wasn't about to back down.

 

.

 

Finally,  _ finally. _ Hyuntak releases a sigh of relief as Ryung's mouth makes first contact with a part of him, and Hyuntak waits for the euphoric wave he expected to hit him. It doesn't. The kiss was too light, he decides. It's never as satisfying to wait so long and not be treated to a loud start, that's all it was. "I'm not going to break, Ryung."

 

.

 

"I do wonder sometimes." He hums, keeping his kisses light as he trails down Hyuntak's jaw and rests on his neck. He's decided to go at his own pace, and Hyuntak isn't going to dictate what he does. Ryung presses another kiss to the younger's neck, and it's not as light as the others but it doesn't give hyuntak what he expects he wants.

 

.

 

It doesn't feel like he's getting what he wants, and the more times Ryung leaves the ghost of a kiss on his skin, the more frustrated Hyuntak gets. This isn't his victory, not even close. If anything, it feels like he being toyed with. The sofa suffers the brunt of his simmering, his fingers digging into it. "Ryung," his name comes out harsher than he wanted it to for what was supposed to be pleading.

 

.

 

"Yeah?" Ryung pulls back to look at Hyuntak, a smile on his face. "I'm just having my way with you. You didn't specify how." He shrugs his shoulders before resuming his kisses, which are still featherlight against Hyuntak's skin. They trail back up towards his jaw, and then along it until his kiss reaches the corner of Hyuntak's mouth. The kiss is light, still, and he waits for a response before he makes another move.

 

.

 

It's annoying how he feels less like putty and more like a flower in Ryung's hands, there to be admired and cared for instead of molded. Like he was a gift offered to Ryung rather than something he took and wanted to make his own. He just needs some guidance, that's all. Hyuntak pulls a hand away from the couch and cups Ryung's cheek, turning just enough to press his mouth fully against the other's.

 

.

 

Ryung smiles as he's pulled into the kiss, and he returns it with as much vigour as he's sure Hyuntak was initially expecting. He tugs harshly at the others lip as he pulls away from the kiss, hands sliding under his shirt. He's parted from Hyuntak briefly before he's kissing the other roughly.

 

.

 

Hyuntak can only gasp when Ryung pulls back the first time, eyes barely open as he tries to fill his lungs in a few short breaths with all the air Ryung stole during that one kiss. This is so much closer to what he wanted, what he had sporadically envisioned happening when Ryung stopped being so impossible. Maybe even better. He accepts Ryung's second kiss with an eager moan and a renewed energy, his entire body seeming to vibrate with it.

 

.

 

Blunt nails dig into Hyuntak's skin, dragging down his back as he pushes his tongue past Hyuntak's lips in order to explore his mouth. He releases a soft moan into his mouth - and it seems vaguely practiced. He pulls away again, this time to press sloppy kisses to Hyuntak's neck, teeth grazing his skin lightly as he does. He'd never back down from a challenge, and this was one which had gone on for too long.

 

.

 

Hyuntak isn't satisfied with the moan he gets, thinks it sounds like the one he would have given Ryung if things hadn't turned out this way. But he lets it go, tries to go back to enjoying to he's getting because it hasn't been long enough for the feeling to ebb already. Hyuntak won't let it. He's not going to be wrong about this. "Harder," he pants, and it's a bad idea but there's a voice in the back of his mind telling him that this entire thing is a bad idea, but victory is close that he can almost taste it - he can't back out now. But he can compromise. So he pushes Ryung back and quickly works to get his shirt off; he struggles with the sleeves in his rush for a moment but then it's off, thrown onto the sofa to be forgotten about. "On my shoulder."

 

.

 

Ryung huffs as he's pushed back, but it's mainly because he wasn't expecting it. He raises a brow as Hyuntak removes his shirt, but there's only a second that he wastes looking at Hyuntak before his lips are on his shoulder, and his teeth are sinking into his skin, a light moan releasing as he does. He laps his tongue over the ridges his teeth have made.

 

.

 

"That's it," he hisses, already feeling a little dazed as he closes his eyes and smiles at nothing in particular. He'll show him, he'll show-- "Again," Hyuntak breathes, hips rolling slightly at the mere idea of getting to feel that sensation again. He wasn't going to think about  _ him _ , not now. This had nothing to do with him, nothing at all.

 

.

 

Ryung doesn't repeat his action, instead he sucks at the skin where his teeth were beforehand. The roll of Hyuntak's hips prompts a light groan from Ryung, a product of friction and pleasant sensations and most of all; Hyuntak. He pulled back from his work, to repeat the entire thing closer to Hyuntak's neck.

 

.

 

"Ryung," and this time it's meant to be a light warning for inching closer to his neck, but any weight it might have had is lost in the way it leaves Hyuntak's mouth, breathy and clearly not opposed to the way the end result feels on his skin. It's probably a blessing in disguise, it'll be easier to show off later when if he wants to. Not that he'll have a need to, because he's not thinking about that right now.

 

.

 

He smirks against Hyuntak's skin, but takes the light warning and moves back to where the mark on his shoulder was still red. He sinks his teeth in again, a purposeful moan letting loose against his shoulder. He drags his blunt nails back down Hyuntak's back until his hands are resting on the others waist. "That body wash? Not living up to standard."

 

.

 

His back arches as Ryung's hands make their way down to his waist, and he's not sure if he's trying to get further away or closer to the feeling. "I smell perfectly fine," Hyuntak's not even sure why he's choosing to make a minor thing out of this, it's not as if he minds as much after having Ryung's mouth on his skin. "Better than fine, it's--if there's a problem, it's you. You're peeling it off my fucking skin."

 

.

 

"You smell okay." Ryung hits back, smirking as he trails kisses from the reddening mark on Hyuntak's shoulder, down to his chest. He pushes Hyuntak back slightly so he can spend some time toying with the other's nipples, tongue circling around one of them. "I could always stop." He points out, pulling back to look at Hyuntak with a raised brow.

 

.

 

Hyuntak stares at Ryung for a moment, questioning why on earth Ryung would have made the decision at any point to so suddenly abandon his work around Hyuntak's chest. He continues to stare because that has to be the dumbest thing he's heard anyone say in hours. "You could. Don't."

 

.

 

He thinks about it, really thinks about it. And then decides that he'll allow Hyuntak this one demand. He return his mouth to the others chest, tongue giving Hyuntaks nipple all of its attention, a quiet moan leaving his lips. "Don't look at me like that again, though. I don't appreciate it." He drags his teeth along Hyuntak's chest before settling on his other nipple.

 

.

 

"And I don't  _ care, _ " he almost chokes on the word as he feels his body jolt, and he feels it within himself more than it shows. It feels uncomfortably cool for a second before warming and shooting out to every part of him, and Hyuntak practically purrs when the faint shudder disappears, leaning forward a little.

 

.

 

He tightens his grip on Hyuntak's waist, holding it as still as he can as he bucks his own hips. The feeling is sharp, but pleasant. It's no different because it's Hyuntak, but Ryung lets a soft moan escape his lips, and melt into Hyuntak's chest, as he does. "You should show some respect, Hyuntak." A hand slides up to fist his hair, and he pulls his head back just so. "You're the one gagging for this, I can stop at any time."

 

.

 

"I'm--" Well, he was. Saying he wasn't would be a bald-faced lie, but even as the light threat and the tug of his head makes Hyuntak's pants feel just that little extra bit tighter, he wouldn't be able to say if what he wants now was the same as what he thought he wanted before. But he wants to fight Ryung on this; he would if it was-- Hyuntak grunts, keeps his mouth shut and tries to see if he can move his hips even a little. It's fine, he's fine with this.

 

.

 

"You're...?" Ryung presses, another buck alongside his words. He knows it's unfair - and he also knows that maybe here is not the best place to be teasing Hyuntak when anyone could walk in the dorm or out of their room at any given moment. He finds he doesn't care that much, too into making Hyuntak quit whatever game he's playing.

 

.

 

"I'm not." His own voice betrays him, still floating on the brief cloud of friction that was given to him. Hyuntak repeats himself anyway, not one to be unravelled so easily. He can't allow himself to be. Especially not in this case. "I'm not gagging for anything." He tilts his own head back slightly, leaning into the hand in his hair, enjoying the feel of it. "And if I was, I wouldn't be the only one."

 

.

 

"Mmm, sure." Ryung's voice gives away a lot less, he hopes. He's still in control, his focus still mainly on pushing Hyuntak far enough that he decides this isn't what he wants, or that he's actually not going to be okay with this. "I'm not gagging for it, Hyuntak." Ryung says, and his tone is deadpan, even as he bucks his hips for good measure. It drags a light moan from him, just from the sheer friction. "I'm not the one who has all but begged for this since day one."

 

.

 

Hyuntak huffs, and the easy to reach high that he gets from Ryung's carefully placed shift doesn't last anywhere near as long as it should. He's frowning now, a smattering of something bitter taking root in his chest. Things never happened this way whenever he'd spend a couple of minutes typing out messages to Ryung and imagining what it would feel like to get what he wanted; winning never felt like this. "I haven't  _ begged. _ Not fucking once."

 

.

 

"I never said you begged. I said you all  _ but _ begged. Pay attention." He moves his head to press a light kiss to the corner of Hyuntak's mouth. "You will beg." He points out, tugging at his lower lip, biting softly against it before catching Hyuntak in a rough kiss, the hand in his hair shifting to rest at his hips. He makes another pointed thrust, tongue moving to explore the other's mouth as he does.

 

.

 

It's not exactly unusual for Hyuntak to find himself fixated on one particular thing at the wrong time, and it rings true now. He pulls their mouths apart after he's taken a moment to selfishly revel in having Ryung's tongue in his mouth. Hyuntak's gaze is steely, falling to Ryung's lips. They kiss almost as well as they spout nonsense. "You'll give me what I want." That's how it's supposed to be. That's how it will be. That is the only way Hyuntak gets to tell this story.

 

.

 

Ryung allows himself a few shaky breaths, and then he's smirking as Hyuntak speaks again. "You'll beg for what you want." He mumbles, hands shifting to hook under Hyuntak's thighs. There's a moment's hesitation before he's flipping them on the sofa, pressing the others back against the cushions. "Or you get nothing."

 

.

 

"Again with this?" Being laid on his back won't change anything, Hyuntak won't allow it to. But he doesn't make an attempt to wrap his legs around Ryung's waist -  _ he'll stay of his own volition, _ Hyuntak thinks. "You're already here. I  _ have _ you. Just do what I want."

 

.

 

"You don't have me, Hyuntak." He hums, mouth pressing against his neck, tongue running along the space between his jaw and shoulder. "You should ask for things," Ryung tells him quietly, moving a hand between them to undo Hyuntak's pants. "But don't for a second believe you  _ have _ me."

 

.

 

He's stuck with only the ceiling to glare at as Ryung continues to talk, and talk, and talk using none of the words Hyuntak wants to hear. This was supposed to be the easy part, he's supposed to be doing nothing but basking in the glow of all of his work finally paying off. "Same difference."

 

.

 

"Not really." Ryung shifts just enough so that he can hook one finger under the waistband of Hyuntak's pants once they're undone. "Move your legs." He demands, gently tugging at the material as his eyes meet Hyuntak's. He bites his tongue for now, hiding what he wants to say.

 

.

 

At least this much he can agree with. Hyuntak's still got the remnants of his glare covering his eyes as he keeps them locked with Ryung, finding that gesture to be some challenge all on its own. He isn't as cautious about the way he tries to pull his legs free as he might have been if Ryung hadn't decided to make the entire trip here so exhausting; Hyuntak's mostly in a hurry to get to the end goal for all of this.

 

.

 

Ryung lowers himself once he's free of Hyuntak's legs, hooking two fingers under the waistline of his pants and pulling down roughly. He pulls just enough to free the tightness in Hyuntak's pants, a smile on his face as he rejoins the other. "So." Ryung starts, running his tongue along Hyuntak's bottom lip. "You sure you wanna do this?"

 

.

 

He just barely suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. Maybe it's his impatience or mounting frustration, but Hyuntak ignores Ryung's tongue to get to his lip, pulling until his teeth ran out of flesh to pull on. In the back of his mind, Hyuntak can't decide if he wanted that to hurt or not. "Just do it, fuck."

 

.

 

Ryung chuckles, light and breathy. He uses one of his hands to undo his own jeans button, sitting back just slightly so he can push his own down just enough to uncover his erection through his boxers. "If you're sure." He mumbles, pushing down his own boxers before hooking his fingers under Hyuntak's.

 

.

 

"This is a sprint, not a marathon." Hyuntak oh-so-helpfully points out as he lifts his hips and hooks his own fingers under the waistband to get his boxers down faster than Ryung's snail's pace can seemingly allow. "You'd probably still be losing if this was a marathon," he adds under his breath.

 

.

 

"I just want to make sure you're completely sure about this." Ryung says with a shrug, hands gripping both of Hyuntak's and placing them above his head, hips pressing against the others. "I wouldn't want you to decide midway through that this wasn't fair on Hiwan."

 

.

 

His hips are canting up to meet Ryung's before they seem to stop, too close to Ryung for this to be a comfortable position to be caught in, but not close enough to satisfy the burning thirst in his chest that just got doused with a bucket of water. "W-what?" He couldn't have heard that right - it was just his mind playing tricks on him again.

 

.

 

Ryung rests his forehead against Hyuntak's, small smile on his lips as he lets go of the others arms to place his own on the sofa. "Hiwan. The guy who's so hot for you it's actually pretty disgusting." Ryung bucks his hips again, not quite sure what his intentions are at this point.

 

.

 

His arms remain stretched out above his head, Hyuntak finding himself unable to move them as he looks at Ryung with a cold shiver running through him. He doesn't know what this is, he doesn't where Ryung's trying to go with this. "He--what, are you--are you gonna get off on him or something?" Hyuntak can't find the tone that he wants, sounding closer to frenzied and confused instead of borderline mocking like he had intended.

 

.

 

"No." Ryung stops the movement of his hips, and just looks at Hyuntak. "Im just making sure you know what you're getting into." Ryung knew better than anyone that this was a bad idea - it was messy and would end in awkward behaviour throughout the entire group. But he was still doing it, because he never backed down from things he started. "I can fuck you into the sofa, if you're sure it's what you want."

 

.

 

Nothing clicks into place - Hyuntak pulls his picture together, shoving jagged pieces on top of each other until he can make sense of the image he's seeing. And it in he sees Ryung and Hiwan, their boisterous laughter, tears streaming down their faces as they discuss their plans. It makes sense that they would be in this together - or at least enough sense that Hyuntak can still call it sensible. That's the only explanation for why he feels this way, unfocused and pained and regretful, his usual confidence and bravado flagging as much as his erection. "Get off me," he grunts, regaining enough feeling in his arms to move his hands onto Ryung's shoulders and push.

 

.

 

Ryung doesn't need telling twice as he pulls back from Hyuntak, fingers already pulling his pants up. He shifts so he's no longer between Hyuntak's legs, finding it a little difficult to enjoy his victory because of the way Hyuntak is. He hadn't really known what to expect, but this wasn't it.

 

.

 

Hyuntak doesn't say a word as he drapes his legs over the side of the couch, unceremoniously pulling his bottom wear up his legs before standing so he can get it all the way up to his waist. It takes him too long to get a simple button done, takes longer still when Hyuntak realizes it and his fingers start to angrily push where they should pull. It lasts only a handful of seconds, but it feels like years, and when he's finally got his pants buttoned, his face is flushed and his eyes are burning. Fuck. "Fuck you." He doesn't look at Ryung when he says it, focused instead of getting his shirt back. It's partially his own fault, he knows, but it's always easier to project. "Fuck both of you."

 

.

 

Ryung watches him - justwatches as he struggles with his buttons. He feels nothing except regret at this point, and he wishes he'd never let it get to this point.  _ Both _ of you. Ryung wants to stop him and explain himself, but he can't. "Sorry, Hyuntak." And he means it.

 

.

 

Hyuntak laughs as he pulls his shirt back on, an honest and too loud thing that scrapes the inside of his throat and leaves his voice hoarse. He's such an idiot. It's easier to see now that he has his clothes on but still feels on display, now that everything he's even done to get to this point seem like the worse sting of decisions he's ever made. But after a stretch of silence, Hyuntak tugging down his shirt in an attempt to look semi-presentable, he decides that he still gets the last word in. "Don't be," and he walks back to his room where he'll hide until he's needed somewhere else. It's not like Ryung means it, anyway.

 


End file.
